The Hunter
I laughed as I ran away with the flower crown,just another day in the life of a scammer.The victim cried out-"SCAMMER!SCAMMER!",but alas,it was too late.I was using one of my fake accounts,I logged out,logged in to my original account then traded the flower crowns to myself using another device. Man,this was way too easy.The name's Twi,I've been scamming people since the day I knew it was such a thing. Wonder why people don't scam more often,it's just a game bro.Besides,its not like all those beta players I scammed will ever have trouble getting those items back. I was lying on my bed logged in my main scamming account,walking around The Sapphire Shop looking for someone to scam. That was when I first saw them. A pure black bunny with no accessories. Curious as every other player in there was either a guest jammer or Arctic wolves sporting flower crowns and nutcracker boots,I checked on their trade list. Holy moly they had a lot. From alpha armour to betas that no one had and items that I've never seen before,their trade list did not fit their appearance.I smirked,well,since I was convenientely on my scammer account,let's have some fun,shall we? "Best trade wins the set I'm wearing!" I blurted out.You have to believe that some idiots actually fall for this.A while later,the black bunny came up. "Stop" Stop trying to scam people?Puh-lease,who does this bunny think they are? "Why?" I replied innocentely. The bunny responded surprisingly quickly-"I'm warning you." Kind of odd no one around me has noticed this,maybe they're just ignoring us?Oh well,it's better like that. "Why though?I'm-" before I can type out my reply,everyone around me disappeared. Everyone but the bunny. Shocked,I froze as the game....broke?Loading screens flashed everywhere with the camera zooming in on the bunny multiple times. Finally,the tyranny ended with a message that popped up on my screen; Dont let me catch you a second time My device blacked out. Terrified,I shuddered as sweat poured down my forehead.What the heck was that?!Did I encounter a hacker? Shoot,I can't move,pull yourself together. I quickly opened my device and opened Play wild,I was logged out of my scammer account. Probably safer to not use that one for a while,I thought to myself as I logged onto my main account.Im not gonna scam for the rest of the day,that bunny knew I obviously was trying to and somehow stopped me. Must be one of those "hero hackers". To my horror,the next day,the same bunny was in the disco party I went to.How was it the same bunny?Simple,they had the exact same trade list and same animal name.I took the liberty to remember their username this time;Kwaiiprincesswithmagic4516. Well I guess it's logical for a hacker to use a disguised username like that. I reported the bunny for hacking.My first instinct was to immediately back out and go somewhere else but then I realised,I was using another scammer account please,the bunny doesnt know that the person using this account and another account were the same person. Might as well try to scam someone.I shouted-"MY ENTIRE LOST FOR FLOWER CROWN SAY PIE OF DEAL" Simple scam,since the maximum amount of items you can trade for another is four,I can trade them four unwanted items then run away with the rest. Eventually,a player came up to me and said pie,to avoid getting reported my loads of people at once,I invited the next to my den. They moment they gave me their flower crown,I locked then out.I cackled out loud from the trill of it,ahaha,another flower crown to my collection.I put the crown on as a celebration. A message popped up that made my blood run cold, "I thought I told you to stop." The black bunny was in my den,I shivered then quickly went to try and lock them out. It wasn't working,I tried to type something,it wasn't working,I couldn't move. "Go give that back." My empty buddy list popped up but this time,it wasn't empty.The player I scammed was on.I was frozen with fear,"I thought I told you to stop."''Did they know I was the same person who tried to scam them the other day? My hands wouldn't move and I breathed heavily,how?How did they know?Dud they somehow hack onto my device? "Fine, I'll do it for you." The flower crown disappeared and the game crashed. I came back and logged on. Huh The flower crown really is gone. The next day,I logged on to another one of my scammer accounts.Thankfully,i didn't see the bunny anywhere.I went to the Sapphire Shop with the previous memories of the last day on my mind. I'll scam one last time,I went to a player and offered them an overtrade,they accepted but I declined.I came up with the excuse that I glitched out and offered again but with the pet version of those items. The idiot accepted,but before I could celebrate the background turned black,the music suddenly started turned to horrendous screaming with my animal lying down,crying. "That was your last chance." I was horrified and tried to back out of the game,it didn't work,the screaming sent shivers down my back and I panicked.The device wouldn't turn off and the screaming got louder and louder until I realised,it was my animal screaming.Its eyes and mouth were replaced with glitching black squares and tears were rolling down its face.The screaming stopped and the animal turned it's head towards me. "'Twi,why didn't you stop?" I breathed heavily and my eyes widened,I was terrified that the game knew my name and was speaking in such a distorted voice.My eyes were glued to the screen,my body wouldnt let me move as nothing but silence and dread filled the room,my animal stared at me through the screen. Suddenly "'''YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS" I was jumpscared so badly that I fell off the bed,I quickly climbed back on to see one last message on the screen- "I'm giving you this final chance to play the game,I know where you live,and you don't want to know what happens when your chances run out." The game suddenly started back up and I was logged into my main account,however,all those items on earned through scamming were gone. That was the last time I ever tried to scam someone,because all my scammer accounts are gone and there's always a pure black bunny following me. Their username changed to "TheHunter".